This invention relates generally to the art of fragrance dispensing and more particularly to a novel dispensing system, including both an aerosol dispersant container as well as a rechargeable evaporator device associated therewith.
Various prior art devices have been devised with the overall purpose of disseminating fragrances of one sort or another into the atmosphere. Such fragrances may be in the nature of perfumes or in the nature of insecticides or other volatile repellents. Frequently such volatile substances emanate from a stationary source such as a blotter or absorbant. Examples of such type dispersers or sprayers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,760,822 to Boris et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,684 to Schimanski, U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,279 to Beacham, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,004 to Valenzona, et al.
Various devices have been envisoned to be associated with aerosol spray devices. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,473 to Harrison. A variety of devices are described in a series of patents to Dearling wherein an aerosol device is utilized to contain a source of volatile fragrant material for utilization within a sorptive material. Such devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,330,481, 4,084,732 and 4,341,348.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,320 to von Phillipp et al describes an evaporator device having plural source of fragrance within a housing supporting the fragrance containers as well as sorptive material.
While the above prior art devices are effective for disseminating volatile fragrant materials, a need continues to exist for devices with greater versatility and flexibility.